Underneath the Mistletoe
by Coqui's Song
Summary: Annabeth hates mistletoe. Can Percy get his girlfriend from hating the mistletoe to thinking that maybe, just maybe, it's not so bad?  One-shot.


**Why did I write this? It was a mixture of boredom, Christmas Cheer, and a Percy Jackson obsession. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Unless I've got this whole biology thing messed up, I'm NOT a boy. ESPECIALLY Rick Riordan. **

Under the Mistletoe

By: Coqui's Song

"_Mistletoe is actually a fungus that grows on trees, and eventually kills them. You hear that, Annabeth?" Her father asked her in the midst of the holiday shopping. Shoppers ran in and out of the stores, and Dr. Chase had pulled Annabeth aside in one of the less crowded aisles of the Lowes' hardware store._

_Five-year-old Annabeth nodded enthusiastically._ _"Oh, yes, Daddy. But if it kills the trees, why do people kiss underneath them? And if it kills the trees it lives on, doesn't it kill itself, too?"_

_Her father shrugged. "I suppose it's tradition that people kiss under the mistletoe. And you're right; it does kill itself and the tree."_

"_That's a stupid fungus that kills itself!" she laughed._

"_Yes, I suppose so. But it also kills the tree."_

"_I know!" little five-year-old Annabeth snapped at her father, then frowned. "But if it kills them both, I don't want to buy any mistletoe."_

"_Don't worry, little Annabeth. We won't get any mistletoe."_

"_Good. 'Cause I hate it!"_

_Her father smiled at her, chuckling at her thoughts. _

* * *

Annabeth stared at the mistletoe, hating it. Killing innocent trees. Killing itself. Suicide! As she glared at it, she kept remembering that conversation with her father, when she was about five. Two years before she ran away. A couple months before her father had gotten married to her stepmother.

Those days, life had been fine. Her father loved her and protected her, and suddenly, when he'd gotten married a few months later, he had started to pretty much dislike her. He'd acted like she was a dangerous weapon that should never be touched, never dealt with, never fight with.

Resentment burned within her body at these thoughts of her father, mingling with guilt that she should feel this way. After all, her dad cared for her now. At least, better than before. And she shouldn't be thinking this way, especially at this time of year.

Annabeth lay back, stretching. She was at a Christmas party. Yes, yes, with Percy.

Well, it wasn't _exactly _a Christmas party. Mrs. Jackson and Paul had invited Annabeth over to have a little get-together, and Percy had encouraged her to come. Why not? Percy was her boyfriend, after all.

So she sat on the couch, listening to Christmas music, drinking eggnog, and glaring at the mistletoe, hanging on the doorway to Percy's room.

"Hey," said Percy, sliding in next to her, grinning.

"Hey," she replied, turning her head slowly to face him, smiling back.

"Let's kiss." He teased.

She widened her eyes, casting a quick glance at the mistletoe, alone as Sally and Paul were cooking, laughing in the kitchen. They'd gone out from under it a few minutes ago. Somehow it disgusted Annabeth. She was glad Sally had such a wonderful husband, but it just seemed strange…"You-you mean, under the mistletoe?"

"Of course, where else would it be? Under the _Christmas tree?_" he rolled his sea-green eyes, pointing to the beautifully ornate pine tree they had decorated earlier, which was lit up with the colored lights and sparkly ornaments. A star burned on top of it the cold light looking just like a star from outside.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but, I mean, why now? Let's just stay here a bit."

"Why? Scared of mistletoe?" he teased.

She gave him a death glare, and the grin melted off his face.

"Well," he said after a while of awkward silence, "Why don't we dance instead?"

She chuckled at him. "_You?_ _Dance? _You're a horrible dancer."

"Am not! I took classes."

"Sure you did." said Annabeth sarcastically. "Of course you're good. Let me guess… you took classes, but did they happen to be from your mom?"

A red blush filled his cheeks, and Percy was silent for a moment. "No!"

"From Paul, then."

His entire face was reddened. "Maybe."

She laughed. "Okay, Seaweed Brain. One dance."

He nodded enthusiastically, smiling, and held out his hand for her to take.

Rolling her eyes, she set down her glass of eggnog and took Percy's hand, starting to slow-dance. Annabeth grinned as she realized he was taller than her now. Less awkward for Percy, she mused, but it made her less intimidating. And she _liked_ being intimidating.

They slow-danced for a couple minutes, Annabeth laying her head on his strong shoulder, and Percy kissed her hair. "Puh!" he teased her, spitting out her curly blond hair from his mouth.

"Shut up," she laughed, and she would have punched him if they hadn't been pressed together, dancing to Christmas music.

Suddenly Percy swung her toward the mistletoe, but Annabeth refused to be thrust under it. Even if it was kind of cute and romantic, Annabeth tensed and held her own.

"Whoa! Come on, Annabeth, you know you want to," he tempted her.

"No!" she snapped. She was probably acting like a toddler, but she _was not going under that fungus._

Seaweed Brain's strength almost beat her determination. She strained against Percy, the only thought in her head, _no!_

After struggling like that for a minute or two, Percy flopped down on the couch, Annabeth following him. They were both panting, and Percy turned his head to her, grinning, and she scowled at him.

"What it about mistletoe that you're scared so much you fight that hard to _not _kiss me?" Percy was obviously baffled, probably wondering why she wouldn't kiss him. Because, he was the most awesome guy around, wasn't he? Annabeth was about ready to punch his shoulder for his big ego.

"I'm not _afraid_ of mistletoe; I _hate_ it. There's a big difference, Seaweed Brain." She rolled her stormy gray eyes.

"Oh. But then, _why_ do you hate it?"

"Because," she said simply, taking a casual sip of eggnog, "It's a fungus that kills itself and the tree it lives on."

Percy scratched his head, frowning in thought. "So… you discriminate mistletoe?"

She punched him. "Seaweed Brain! I don't discriminate. How do you discriminate _mistletoe_?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, rubbing the shoulder Annabeth had punched, "By not liking it."

She huffed indignantly, and crossed her legs. "I think it's impossible to discriminate a plant or fungus."

"Aren't those the same things?" Percy glanced at her, his sea-green eyes perplexed.

"No! Don't you learn in school?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Forget it, Seaweed Brain." She interrupted him.

"Well, I think it's about time you get rid of that hatred of mistletoe." Percy said.

"Ha ha. How do you expect me to do that?"

Percy smiled brightly, his sea green eyes twinkling with the reflections of the candle lights in his eyes. "You'll see. You'll see."

Annabeth knew what he'd do, and she was ready. "Oh, no, you're not, Percy!"

"I think I will." He said proudly, pulling her with both his arms, trying to pull her up to her feet.

"You 'think' incorrectly. You _aren't _forcing me to kiss you under the mistletoe!"

He grinned, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and he leaned in and kissed her. Although Annabeth was absolutely determined to not kiss him under the mistletoe, it was perfectly fine on the couch, nowhere near the Christmas fungus. Wasn't it?

Annabeth didn't see the trick until it was too late. That was particularly strange, considering that she was the Daughter of Athena. She should see any trick coming. But not Percy's. She'd taught him too much.

Percy swept her off her feet, and she opened her eyes to find herself pressed against him in a fierce, wonderful kiss under the… under the… the…the _mistletoe!_ She broke away from Percy's kiss, panic fluttering in her chest, struggling to get out.

But it seemed Percy too was determined, and they were equally matched. His sea-green eyes were comforting, but Annabeth didn't want to think about that.

"Hey," said the Son of Poseidon gently, "Don't leave. The best part's coming."

She stopped struggling against him, and she looked up at him with her gray eyes, smiling. "You're right. And the best part is merely this!" At the last word, she kicked his shins, hard. It wouldn't hurt him anyway, right?

Percy gasped in a breath of surprise. It hadn't hurt him at all, but her move had surprised him so much, he let her go to rub his shin, hissing a breath. Annabeth grinned at him, clear now.

"You're gonna regret that, Wise Girl." He growled.

"Am I?" she teased him.

"Yes, you are."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and asked, "Oh? How would that be?"

"Like this," he said, and started chasing her, swiftly pulling her back by the waist and twisting her around so she faced him, and mashed his mouth against hers.

He broke away from her, and Annabeth asked, "Is that all you got?"

"Nope," he said, and tried once again to get Annabeth under the mistletoe.

Annabeth struggled so hard; she was surprised Percy was still holding on to her even after about three minutes. He wasn't trying to move her anymore, she slowly came to realize. He was waiting until she became tired. _I won't give him the satisfaction, _she thought, and stopped.

Instantly Percy dragged her to the mistletoe.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" she kept saying, but Percy was relentless.

He held her still underneath that wretched, disgusting mistletoe, and, though his arms were holding her firmly, the kiss was gentle. How that Seaweed Brained son of Poseidon was able to do that is still a mystery.

The kiss seemed to go on forever… So long that Annabeth forgot why she was mad at Percy in the first place. Her mind was being washed, she realized. _Snap out of it, Annabeth!_

But part of her didn't want to. It wanted to stay under the mistletoe with Percy. She kissed back.

It seemed to be an eternity and a day before they both pulled away from each other, Percy grinning at Annabeth smugly, saying, "See? It's not so bad."

The daughter of Athena punched him affectionately, and said thoughtfully, "You know, Percy? I think you're right."

**I'm SO SURE this was completely pointless. It's just suddenly I'm sprouting Percy/Annabeth fics to no end. So I hope that you enjoyed!**

_**¡**__**Fel**__**í**__**z Navidad! **_

_**~Coqui's Song**_


End file.
